Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Protection Policy
due to vandalism, , or maintaining wiki functions.|Protection levels vary according to level of editing activity, indicated by color-coded padlocks.|Time durations vary under discretion of an administrator.}} of this wiki have the ability to and unprotect a page; this means that a certain group of users with a specific to this wiki are prevented from editing or changing an article for a specific amount of time. If you came here because you clicked on a small lock in the right-hand corner of a page, that means that page has been protected from editing. If you wish to discuss the terms of this action, please consult this page's talk page. Reasons for protection At the discretion of an administrator, a page may be protected for: * Persistent or * Persistent , in which case the protection shall enforce a "cool down" period; may be upon request (see below). * Prevention measures * Title protecting (create protection); used mainly for: ** Spam ** Prevention of recreating a deleted page * Maintaining the integrity of certain pages that run the functions of the wiki, such as: ** Site templates ** Site policies ** The site's logo and favicon ** Copyright and license pages Protection levels * Rule of thumb: As damage done to the page increases, so will the level of protection. Most protected pages are to the autoconfirmed level; however, in extreme cases, pages may be protected to sysop level. * Page protection levels are indicated through a color-coded padlock symbol found on the right-hand corner of a protected page. These vary as such: Semi-protection ::* Color: Silver ::* Function: Prevents page editing or moving ::* Reason: Persistent vandalism or controversy ::* Restricted users: Non-autoconfirmed (new users) ::* Duration: Temporary (see specific times below) Full protection ::* Color: Gold ::* Function: Prevents page editing or moving ::* Reason: High levels of persistent vandalism, ::* Restricted users: Non-autoconfirmed (new users), autoconfirmed ::* Duration: Temporary (see specific times below) Permanent full protection ::* Color: Black ::* Function: Prevents page editing or moving ::* Reason: Maintain wiki functions ::* Restricted users: Non-autoconfirmed (new users), autoconfirmed ::* Duration: Infinite Create protection ::* Color: Blue ::* Other name: Protected title ::* Function: Prevents page creation under a specific title ::* Reason: Prevent spam, recreation of deleted page ::* Restricted users: Non-autoconfirmed (new users), autoconfirmed ::* Duration: Infinite Move protection ::* Color: Green (olive) ::* Function: Prevents page move (or page title renaming) without authorization ::* Reason: Page-move vandalism, prevention measure ::* Restricted users: Non-autoconfirmed (new users), autoconfirmed ::* Duration: May vary (see specifics below) Protection durations * Protected pages are generally intended to be protected only for a limited amount of time (with the exception of the permanent, create, and sometimes move protection). * Unless otherwise noted,Due to varying circumstances, times may vary under the discretion of an administrator. pages will remain protected for these specific times: Requesting protection * Any user may request a specific protection on a page to an administrator for major incidents of vandalism or other performances of disorderly conduct. * Please supply credible evidence of the circumstances that warrant a need for protection. Administrators are not obliged to protect a page simply by request. Contrary, administrators are highly encouraged to investigate the situation themselves first before protecting a page. See also * Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Protected page Notes * This page uses heavy reference from: ** ** ** Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__ Protection Policy